Venganza
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Esta es la venganza por La Cosa más Bella es su cumpleaños, y no sabe qué regalarle... Recuento de los daños Capítulo III. Peleando por un amor que no existe alias: Hee celoso de Wufei Alto contenido de groserias
1. El escape

_¡Hola a todos! Esta es la revancha prometida, un poco de comedia para alegrar la existencia a Heero (la mera verdad dudo mucho que a él le vaya bien), pero si no duele no sirve n.n_

_**Disclaimer: **Ni Gundam Wing ni sus personajes me pertenecen. No sé si meterle algún yaoi o algo así, pero pues a lo mejor irá saliendo. Este es un HxR y tal vez algún otro metiche… ¡Ah! Alto contenido de groserías y malas palabras._

**_Dedicado a Shinigami: Burlase de él si quieres n.n_**

_**Dedicado a Relena (mi prima): Ya vez que si en el amor no se sufre es que no es amor.**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Mi episodio Zero: Feliz Cumpleaños. **

**Por Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari.**

**Recuento de los daños.**

**Capítulo Uno: el escape.**

Cierto niño de ojos azules esperaba impaciente en la noche en un camión que transportaba material para la construcción de las colonias. Ya había pensado en mil ciento dos excusas en caso de que un preventivo le preguntara qué demonios hacía allí.

_Solo espero que no tarde demasiado. _–El enfadado Duo exclamó para si.

Guió su vista hacia la ventana, por donde él pretendía escaparse… y allí estaba.

Heero observó el suelo a dos metros hacia abajo; sería una caída fácil. Era ya la tercera vez que escapaba de Relena, y ahora que había sido él la persona que se ofreció para entrenar a los perros Dóberman (Ani: No tengo idea del cómo), éstos lo reconocerían y no harían mucho escándalo.

Se tiró al piso, cayendo de pie como buen gato (Ani: o.oU); vio que los perros lo miraban atentos y moviendo su pequeño rabo. _Hola, Braver, Zarina. _–Dieron un pequeño ladrido, por lo que él les hizo una señal de silencio (dedo índice sobre los labios).

Siguió caminando como si tal cosa, hasta que cometió un error fatal: pisó un pequeño juguete de perros que hacía un ruido chillante; al percatarse de esto giró su cabeza hacia atrás, y en la oscuridad vio dos pares de dientes blancos y unos tiernos gruñidos… recordatorio: a los perros les ENFADA muchísimo ese maldito ruido, ya que era el sonido para que atacaran al muñeco de entrenamiento.

_Ay, no… _-Levantó el pie, haciendo inevitable que otro espantoso chirrido saliera del muñeco.

Cabe de más decir que los tiernos perritos Braver y Zarina se le fueron encima, desgarrando, así como los había entrenado, las ropas del agresor y mordiéndole las piernas para evitar que escapara.

_¡Ah, maldición! ¡Déjenme ya! _–Se escuchaban los lamentos del pobre 01. Los perros le dieron una mordida en su entrepierna y…

_¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

A Duo se le hizo bastante extraño que los perros comenzaran a ladrar y gruñir como si estuviesen atacando algo o alguien, generalmente eran muy amistosos, en especial con Heero. _A menos que el muy idiota haya pisado el muñeco de… _-Y salió del camión por la ventana.

Al llegar se topó con lo que se esperaba: Heero estaba tirado en el piso tirándole patadas a los perros, que no cesaban de atacarlo, mientras gritaba sus nombres para que pudiesen reconocerlo. _¡Braver! ¡Zarina! ¡YA BASTA!_

_¡Heero! _–Sacó el arma de su cinturón. _¡No te muevas!_

_¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No seas estúpido!_

Y los perros, al ver el arma, se le fueron encima al pobre de Duo.

Bueno, al menos ya había podido quitarse a los perros de encima. Se miró con detenimiento, su ropa estaba toda sucia, rota y llena de babas de perro; algo enfadado, se sacudió y se quitó algunos residuos babosos de las manos y piernas con suma tranquilidad.

_¡Heero! _–Se escuchó la voz del 02 entre los perros. _¡¿Podrías hacer que tus malditos perros dejen de joderme la existencia!_

_¿Por qué? Si se están divirtiendo mucho._

_¡¡Heero!_

_No friegues._

_¡Ayuda!_

_No._

_¡Si!_

_No._

_¡SI!_

_No quiero._

_¡SI QUIERES MALDITA SEA! _-Se ve la mano del 02 entre los perros.

_Si quiero. _–Sonrió con maldad.

_¡NO QUIERES!_

_Ah bueno. –_Y se da media vuelta para darse a la fuga.

Duo tarda varios segundos en captar. _¡¡HEERO! ¡¡MALDICIÓN!_

_Ya, está bien. _–Miró a los perros con indiferencia. _Braver, Zarina, ya dejen al chico, ¿quieren?_

Vale, y los perros le saltaron encima de nuevo. Se escucharon tres disparos, que despertaron a toda la casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Creo que no era necesario que lo hicieras._

Ambos se encontraban en la cafetería del aeropuerto de la colonia bebiendo un poco de café; en el bote de afuera se podían ver restos de ropa que había sido misteriosamente desgarrada.

_¿Preferías que te hubiera dejado que los perros te hicieran pedazos?_

_Pues si no te hubiera gritado estoy seguro de que hubieras dejado que los perros me mataran._

_Si, eso es cierto. _–Y sonrió con ironía.

_Está bien, ignoraré tus últimas palabras y pensaré en la manera de arreglar tu futura descendencia… _–Dio un suspiro y lo miró con detenimiento, ignorando la cara de molestia que tenía. _¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?_

_No sé, viajar como siempre…_

_¿Dices fregar aun más la existencia de Wufei?_

_No, ese fue un error técnico._

_Si, claro. Empujarlo al vestidor de las mujeres cuando Sally se probaba el traje de baño fue un "error técnico"… ahora así se le llama. Para mí, se llaman celos._

_Tú no tenías a ese maldito estúpido vejestorio de doscientos kilos tratando de seducirte._

_No necesitas a un vejestorio de 200 kilos con una chica como Hilde._

_¿Aun vives con Hilde?_

_No lo haría si cierto hermano no fuera un celoso…_

_No lo sería si no fueras un reconocido pervertido depravado lujurioso promiscuo sádico enfermo…_

_¡Ya! ¡Suficiente! _–Hizo cara de ofendido. _Ni siquiera me conoces lo suficiente para saber que esas personas te estaban haciendo pendejo para que yo no pudiera estar con ella._

_Pues ellos…_

_¿Quiénes ellos?_

_Quatre, Trowa, Samuel… _-Se queda pensando unos instantes. _Bien, ya entendí tu punto._

_¿Ves?_

_Bueno, ya te entendí, pero aun así no vivirás con ella._

_¿Qué?_

_No confío lo suficiente en ti._

Duo se cruzó de brazos algo molesto. _Tarado._ –Murmuró levemente.

_¿Qué dijiste?_

_Nada._

_Dime o te disparo._

_¡Tarado!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenía seis meses sin verla de frente. O al menos eso pensaba él desde del último conteo… hace dos semanas.

_Oye._

_Dime. _–El rubio lo miró con cierta ternura.

_Déjame usar tu computador._

Estaba en la colonia L4X390, un satélite de recursos que estaba a punto de ser visitado por la Representante de Relaciones Exteriores… por supuesto, propiedad de la familia Winner.

_¡Heero! Aléjate de ese maldito detonador._

_Rayos…_

Tecleó un poco en el computador con la vista de aquel rubio sobre sus hombros; desde que toda la parvada de ex pilotos habían tenido el gusto de conocer a su hermana (véase fic "Tiempo", de su servidora, por supuesto), habían hecho hasta lo imposible para poder ganarse al "cuñado". Claro, esa chica tenía ya a alguien en su mente…

Observó con detenimiento el calendario. La última conferencia y el día actual…

_Diablos._

_¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ –Quatre lo miró con cierta duda.

_No es nada. _–Se levantó de la silla y tomó su chaleco. _Cuida tu cabeza._

Y se retiró.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faltaban tres días para la conferencia, y tres días para su… cumpleaños.

_Oh, que tierno_. –Su inseparable amigo Duo le dijo en tono de burla. _Te acordaste de ella y de su cumpleaños._ –Cambió su tono de voz a uno molesto. _¡A pesar de haber escapado hace seis meses!_

_Cállate. _–Murmuró el de ojos azul rey aun con el popote del refresco en los labios.

Ahora se encontraba con Duo en una refresquería de la colonia, y tontamente le había comentado lo del calendario y el cumpleaños… bueno, en realidad él lo había fastidiado tanto que había terminado abriendo la boca de más… "Por eso mejor ni siquiera hablo", pensó.

_Es que el comentario es estúpido._

"Si, gracias por el dato".

El ojiazul se recargó en la silla de manera cómoda. _Y, ¿Qué pretendes darle?_

_¿Qué? ¿Darle? ¿Debo darle algo? _–Cara de indiferencia suprema.

_¿No lo harías? _–Lo miró confundido. _Oye, ¿de qué sirve entonces acordarse si ni siquiera pretendes verla de frente? Además… _-Le dirigió una sonrisa de diversión. _Imagino que ya trajeron a otros perros para cuidar la casa._

Mirada furtiva por parte del 01.

_¿Vas a verla o no?_

_Supongo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella. _–Suspiró resignado y levantó la vista al cielo.

_Llévale algo._

_¿Cómo qué?_

_No sé, algún presente pequeño… conociéndola probablemente lo tome como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del Universo._

_¿Sugerencias?_

_No sé, estrena tu cabeza._

Otra mirada furtiva y un intento de sacar su revolver.

_Bueno, soy la peor persona a la que puedes preguntarle._ –Sonrió con nerviosismo al ver su reacción. _¡Ya sé! Pregúntale a Quatre. Él puede saber más de este tema._

_¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

_Mmm… entonces ve con Wufei. Él podría tener 'GRANDES' sugerencias._ –Énfasis en la palabra "grandes".

_Iré con Quatre._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, allí lo dejaré por ahora. Mi venganza se cumplirá lentamente, y Heero Yuy pagará las consecuencias muajajaja! _

_Eli es la hermana melliza de Heero por la que todos se derriten, si quieren saber más de ella lean: Tiempo._

_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari._

_The sweet Revenge: God's his heaven, all's right with the World. _


	2. Protegiéndome

_Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con esta venganza… creo que perdí mi práctica en las comedias, trataré de utilizar la ayudar de mi hermano para poder hacerla bien n.n_

_**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes más que los que yo misma haya creado (creo que si son algunos) No hay mucho peligro por el momento, si lo hay yo les aviso!_

**_Dedicado a Shinigami: Ai shiteru dear!_**

_**Dedicado a Relena, mi prima: El amor sin dolor no es amor del bueno.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi episodio Zero: Feliz Cumpleaños.**

**Por Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari.**

**Recuento de los daños.**

**Capítulo II: Protegiéndome.**

Heero y Duo caminaron un buen rato tranquilamente hasta la residencia de Quatre, en un intento desesperado del segundo por sacarle más información del dizque cumpleaños (mitotero); antes de llegar, el inquieto ojiazul se detuvo de golpe.

_¿Qué pasa ahora? _–Era la quinta vez que se detenía de esa manera, solo para decir alguna babosada clásica de él.

_Bueno, yo te dejo aquí. _–Le sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. _Tengo una cita con una bella chica y si llego tarde estoy seguro de que me matará._

El 01 lo miró con cierta molestia. _Si, probablemente te use como tiro al blanco para probar su nueva arma _(Ani: ¿No te suena familiar, Shini?), _pero ten cuidado con ella, ¿entendido?_

Duo lo mira algo nervioso y levantó los hombros en señal de resignación. _Si me lo dices tu, creo que lo tendré presente por un buen rato… además, en algo se tenía que parecer a ti. _–Comienza a correr por otra calle._ ¡Adiós, Heero!_

El de ojos azul rey mira con gesto de desagrado cómo tres carros frenan de golpe cuando el 02 se les atraviesa por el medio y casi lo atropellan. Al final solo se quedó a ver cómo los mismos conductores se comienzan a pelear sin razón aparente.

Pues resulta que al llegar en la puerta de la oficina ahora había tres sujetos enormes que llevaban un traje color negro; le pareció algo bastante extraño, pues Quatre no era de los sujetos que usaran guardaespaldas, y el arma (sin carga) que portaba en su cinturón lo delataba.

_¿Tiene cita? _–Uno de ellos le preguntó a Heero con rudeza.

Lo que hizo este incauto ex piloto fue hacer malabares para que ellos no se percataran de la risa que le había causado esas dos palabras, pues la voz del sujeto era tan aguda como si hubiera inhalado helio por un buen rato.

_No. _–Se mordió los labios para no reír.

_¿Qué se le ofrece?_

_Necesito preguntarle algo a Quatre,_

_El joven Winner no recibe visitas sin una cita previa._

El secretario de Quatre, Cristian, intentó decirles algo, pero la mirada de esos tres sujetos lo hicieron callarse sin haber dicho alguna palabra.

_A mí si me recibe. _–Comenzó a molestarse.

_No puede pasar._

Heero se hartó (tiempo record, 10 segundos) de esos gorilas y decidió entrar por cuenta propia; al ver que los ignoraba, otro de ellos lo detuvo del brazo.

_Oye, te dijimos que no puedes pasar._

_El de la voz de pito fue el que me dijo que no podía pasar. _–Miró la mano del sujeto. _Y no me gusta que me toquen._

_¿Pito? _–El primer gorila exclama alterado. _¡Ya verás, mocoso!_

De manera rápida, el de ojos azul rey tomó el brazo del guardaespaldas, y lo dobló de manera que le zafó el hombro.

_¡Ah!_ –El sujeto cayó al suelo presa del dolor.

Los otros dos, al ver lo sucedido, se le fueron encima al ex piloto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre leía tranquilamente unas carpetas con datos de cargamentos; cerró los ojos unos instantes, tratando de quitar lo irritado, y su mente lo hizo divagar un rato…

Se imaginó que estaba frente a esa chica (que los traía locos), que bailaba con ella en una pista solitaria… la miraba embelesado, sus ojos, sus labios que decían miles de hermosas palabras…

_¡Hijo de perra! –_Exclamó la chica con voz de pito.

_¿Qué?_

Asustado, abrió los ojos. Fue entonces que escuchó un escándalo de maldiciones por fuera de la puerta; se levantó de la silla algo alterado (creo que más bien asustado por su imaginación) y se dirigió a la dichosa puerta con un gesto de confusión. _Esos tres… _-Murmuró levemente.

Al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa: los tres guardaespaldas estaban tirados en el suelo, noqueados, y Heero tomaba su chaleco azul tirado en el suelo como si tal cosa.

_¡Heero!_

El de cabello castaño oscuro lo miró como si nada hubiera pasado. _Hola, Quatre._

_¿Qué fue lo qué paso? _–El rubio se cruzó de brazos y miró algo decepcionado la escena. _Habíamos quedado en que no volverías a noquear o matar a alguien en la oficina, ¿te acuerdas? _

Mega gota del secretario Cristian y caída al suelo de la sorpresa por el comentario.

_Si, es tan solo que no me dejaban pasar. _–Bajó su vista con un extraño gesto de arrepentimiento. _Y también quisieron golpearme, tan solo me defendí._

_Ya era hora de que alguien los golpeara. _–Quatre caminó atravesando los cuerpos inconscientes como si fueran troncos inertes. _No me dejaban ni salir de la oficina, casi me decían que me quedara a vivir allí, hasta me dieron un bote para que cuando yo quisiera ir al baño y…_

_OK, ya entendí. _–Lo miró con asco.

_Perdona, mis hermanas insistieron en contratarlos, pero ni siquiera pueden detenerte. ¿Para qué me necesitabas?_

_Quería preguntarte… _-Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse levemente. _Bueno, es una cosa sin mucha importancia en realidad._

_Heero, si te tomaste la molestia de noquear a los guardaespaldas, creo que te mereces una respuesta._

_Bueno, es que…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero caminaba algo alterado hacia la oficina de los preventivos, recordando las palabras de Quatre.

Quatre dijo: No lo sé, a las mujeres les gustan los detalles pequeños pero que parezcan grandes, algo que puedan traer siempre pero que sea tan grande que todos lo puedan ver. Quizá Wufei sepa algo, entre él y Sally se regalan muchos detalles, él debe de saber algo.

_Si, Wufei… _-Murmuró algo enfadado. _Maldición, no quiero verlo._

Flash Back.

_¡Vete al infierno, maldito desgraciado!_

_Púdrete en tu mierda._

_¡Tú eres la mierda!_

_Tú eres un hijo de puta._

_Si, papá._

_¡Cállate! Estás terminando con mi paciencia._

_Vete a joder a otra parte, pedazo de basura._

_Pues si, me voy a "joder" a otro lado, con tal de no estar viendo tu cara de imbécil._

_¡El imbécil es otro pendejo que estoy viendo!_

_¡Bien! ¡Adiós, hijo de perra!_

_¡Lárgate de mi vista, cara de…!_

Fin Flash Back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí vamos a dejarle, espero les agrade.

Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari


	3. Peleando por un amor que no existe

_¡¡Hola a todos! Pues como ven, sigo enfrascada en esta historia medio baba (alias, tortura medieval para el pobre de Hee-chan), y he encontrado algunas ideas que me van a ayudar en este cometido n.n_

_**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes que aparezcan, más que los que yo misma haya creado. No creo que haya mucho peligro por el momento, solo las malas palabras que les voy a arrancar a algunos n.n_

_**Dedicado a las personas que tienen unos instantes para hacer caso a mis tontas y pasionales historias… miau n.n**_

_**Dedicado a Shinigami: pues esta es mi manera de reírme n.n**_

**_Dedicado a Relena, mi prima Brenda: ya vez que el amor sin dolor no es amor del bueno (¡¡¡Abajo Sin Bandera!) _**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi episodio Zero: Feliz Cumpleaños.**

**Por Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari.**

**Recuento de los daños.**

**Capítulo III: Peleando por un amor que no existe (Alias: Hee celoso de Wufei)**

Dio un gran suspiro, y por primera vez en su vida tuvo un tremendo temor de ver a ese chico, el ex piloto del Gundam Nataku. Entró a la oficina de los preventivos con cierto temor, que se le quitó tan pronto vio la escenita.

Resulta que Wufei traía puestos los audífonos y escuchaba música algo movida, pues se movía de una manera extraña, como marcando el compás con su cuerpo mientras cantaba… _el DJ que lo conoce toca el himno de las doce, para Diego la canción más deseada…. Y la baila, y la goza, y la cantaaaaaaa…_

Comenzó a reírse silenciosamente para que el chico de cabello negro no se percatara de su presencia, hubiera deseado tener una cámara de video para grabar lo gracioso que se miraba (y quien pensaría acerca de la posibilidad de chantaje).

_Y aserejé, ah, eje, ejeretumerereisiutablablabla. –_Volteó hacia la entrada y al ver parado allí al 01 se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. _¡¿Qué! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí, hijo de perra?_

_Lo suficiente para burlarme de ti todo un año. _–Heero mostró una sonrisa de picardía mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_Escucha, si dices una palabra de esto a alguien te juro que tendrás que orinar por una sonda. _–El muy sonrojado Wufei exclamó con enfado.

_Si, lo que tu digas. _–Dio un suspiro sin dejar de sonreír. _Pero no vengo aquí a que termines de maldecidme, vine a preguntarte algo._

_¿De Relena?_

¿Cómo carajos lo supo? Quitó su sonrisa para poner un gesto algo molesto.

_Ja, lo supuse._

_¿Cómo sabes que venía a preguntarte acerca de ella? ¿Hablaste con Quatre?_

_No, para nada. _–Se quitó los audífonos y se paró frente a el en posición de ataque. _Contigo nunca es un misterio, además, si mi memoria no me falla, ella cumple años en tres días, y estoy casi seguro de que intentas regalarle alguna idiotez para que "se acuerde de ti" _–Hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos._ Pero con tus múltiples intentos de escape no le quedará más remedio que quedarse conmigo._

_En tus sueños. _–Miró con detenimiento los puños del 05.

_Mis sueños están mucho más cercanos a tu realidad._

Wufei le tiró un puñetazo al rostro, el cual Heero en seguida lo detuvo con su mano sin mucho esfuerzo; en seguida, con el otro puño le dio un buen golpe al japonés en el vientre, dejándolo sin aire por unos instantes.

_Si quieres que te ayude tendrás que vencerme. _–En seguida con la misma mano del golpe le empujó el rostro haciendo que el ex piloto del Wing se fuera de espaldas al suelo.

Pues el 01 se sintió algo intimidado. Él era un excelente soldado, un gran piloto, hábil hacker y un indiscutible franco tirador, pero en el combate libre era una baba… por el contrario de su compañero, que era lo que mejor dominaba. Si quería vencerlo, tendría que hacerlo a su manera. _Misión aceptada._

Y así comenzaron una pelea bastante larga, en donde el escurridizo Heero Yuy esquivaba los ataques del contrincante, mientras que fuerte y hábil Wufei Chang tiraba golpes y patadas tratando de herirlo. Así continuaron unas dos horas, hasta que se hartaron (o se marearon) y decidieron terminar de una buena vez.

El 05 lo tenía acorralado al fin, y en su vago intento por atacar al chino, éste había detenido su puño izquierdo y lo había doblado de tal manera que se había dislocado, fracturado, quien sabe, lo único que si sabemos es que a nuestro pobre ex piloto le dolió horrible, si no, pregúntenle a los vecinos que escucharon el grito… los de la cuadra siguiente.

Se abrió la puerta de la oficina de los preventivos; en esta distracción, Heero tomó con la mano derecha un balde de aluminio que se encontraba cerca y se lo aventó a la cabeza de Wufei, dejándolo semiinconsciente.

_¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando aquí?_ –Sally Po entró a la oficina y se llevó el susto de su vida: los escritorios de la oficina estaban patas arriba, al igual que las tres sillas, dos contra las paredes y una a medias por el vidrio de la ventana. Había hojas de reportes tiradas por todos lados, rastros de sangre y un Wufei tirado en el suelo con ojos desorbitados.

_Todo esto es culpa de tu preventivo de mier… _-Recordó que a Sally no le gustaba mucho que dijeran groserías. _Él me buscó pleito y yo me defendí, además creo que me fracturó la mano._

_Esto es una estupidez por parte de los dos. _–Se llevó la mano al rostro con cara de decepción. _¿Por qué comenzó todo esto?_

_Quería preguntarle algo, pero me dijo que no me ayudaría hasta que lo venciera. _–Hizo gesto de inocencia (bien fingida, por supuesto).

_Ese Wufei. _–Mira al chico. _Y tu también, Heero, no deberían portarse como unos niños pequeños, ya son casi adultos y…_

Y comenzó a hablar, y a hablar, y a hablar… y Heero a dormirse; siempre que él y el 05 hacían algún escándalo, como el de la tienda de trajes de baño, Sally les daba un sermón de dos horas acerca de lo que no deben hacer y también de la madurez… ¡Pero no era su culpa! No había tenido infancia, y ahora era el momento en que sus hormonas le pedían a gritos que se pusiera a hacer travesuras y a pelearse con sus compañeros… y pregunten a los pilotos quién era el más tremendo de todos.

_Oye, Sally._ –No tenía intención de escuchar ese sermón de nuevo, ya casi lo repetía palabra por palabra. _Escucha, no es por interrumpirte, pero necesito marcharme ya, estoy contra el tiempo y yo solo había venido por una respuesta._

_¿Es una respuesta que puedo darte yo?_

_Bueno, tal vez. _–Ahora se mostró algo tímido (Isn't he cute?). _Es que…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien, Sally le había dado otra idea que lo iba a hacer caminar un poco más, Quatre tenía razón, las mujeres son demasiado complicadas.

Quatre dijo: No lo sé, a las mujeres les gustan los detalles pequeños pero que parezcan grandes, algo que puedan traer siempre pero que sea tan grande que todos lo puedan ver. Quizá Wufei sepa algo, entre él y Sally se regalan muchos detalles, él debe de saber algo.

Sally dijo: A las chicas les gustan los regalos que signifiquen algo, es decir, que tú se lo hayas regalado confiando en tus sentimientos, y que ese regalo refleje lo que tú sientes por ella, así siempre lo recordará… ¡Claro! Quatre tiene razón, las cosas pequeñas fáciles de transportar son geniales, claro que tiene que ser algo que no se rompa con facilidad ni que lastime; creo que Catherine sabe mucho de eso, además ella construye manualidades dignas para darse en un cumpleaños, tal vez puedas encontrar algo con esas características.

_Ah, esto es culpa de Duo. _–Caminaba con cara de molestia por la calle. _Si no me hubiera dicho lo del presente no estaría complicándome la existencia… _

Pero pensó en Wufei, y lo gracioso que se miraba bailando el "aserejé"; una sonrisa se figuró en su rostro… no, no podía reírse en un lugar público, pero es que le parecía tan estúpidamente divertido.

Wufei dice: "Y aserejé, ah, eje…"

Y Heero comienza a reírse a carcajadas, cosa rara en él. _Pero es que esto no se compara con nada._

Componiéndose un poco, comenzó su camino hacia el circo, que acababa de llegar a la colonia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado… aun no termina este tormento de nuestro Piloto favorito (mío no, solo de vez en cuando); reviews!_

_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari._


End file.
